Gaming devices, such as slot, poker, blackjack and keno, having primary and/or secondary or bonus games are well known. One well known bonus game provides a player with a series of award offers consisting of credits or dollars. The player may either accept each award offer or reject each award offer; however, the player must accept the final award offer. If the player accepts an award offer, the game provides the award offer to the player. If the player rejects the award offer, the gaming device provides another award offer to the player, as long as the current award offer is not the final award offer. The award offers are randomly determined from a series of award offers of differing values.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, the potential award offers 100 are displayed to the player (hereafter “displayed offers” 100), each award offer provided by the game is displayed in an offer display 102, the number of offers remaining are displayed in an offers remaining display 104, and accept and reject buttons 106 and 108, respectively, enable the user or player to accept or reject the offers.
Several different embodiments of this type of bonus scheme for a gaming device have been implemented in gaming machines of various types. This type of gaming device has achieved significant popularity in the gaming industry. Accordingly, there is a need for gaming devices having new bonus rounds related to this type of offer and acceptance scheme.